Promise
by scorpioryo
Summary: I'm done messing around. It's time I take action.


**Promise**

**A/N: OMYGOSH! It's a Yu-Gi-Oh fic… WITHOUT BAKURA? THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! **

…**Or maybe it's ireneotaku's birthday. ;3 (Plus, Ryo's in it for a bit) Happy Birthday buddy! :D I WAS going to write something a bit gentle, no bloodlust, and happy… and then I laughed. **

**Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! this is rated T for TEEN due to blood, violence, murder and language. People of the internet, you have been warned. I do not Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else famous people may have heard of before reading this.**

* * *

Yugi stared at the blank Science worksheet in front of him. he scratched his head and sighed, but he was still stuck on number four. He glanced up at his friends who were all sitting with him at a large square table at the local library. They had always come here and work on Fridays in an attempt to finish weekend homework early.

The small hikari poked the white-haired boy next to him.

"Hey, Ryo," Yugi whispered, "Can you help me out with this question?" His friend blinked, and he turned to the paper. Ryo looked at it and smiled.

"Sure," he answered, "it's simple…" He explained it to the small hikari as if it was nothing more than spelling his name. Yugi thanked him and continued on his work until his cell phone began vibrating.

He glanced at it, and then pulled it out. He flipped it open, and read the text.

It was from his yami, letting him know that he was about five minutes away. Yugi smiled and stuck his phone back in his pocket and then began packing his schoolwork back into his backpack.

"Going home soon?" Ryo whispered when he turned away from his math problems. Yugi nodded. Ryo smiled and offered help, but Yugi shook his head.

"I should be used to carrying around bricks now," the short boy joked. Ryo chuckled.

Soon, a man a bit taller than Yugi but looked almost exactly like him walked up to the table.

"Hey Yami," Yugi greeted.

"Hello," he returned, "How was sch-" he was interrupted when a girl with short brown hair leaped on him.

"Hi," she laughed, "How are you, Yami?"

"Fine, thanks," answered. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Yugi clenched his fists.

For a while now, Anzu's been getting in the way between him and Yami. And it made the hikari furious. He can't even bare to glance at her without pure rage and hatred feed his lust for her pain.

Now, she's crossed the line.

"Hey, Yami," Yugi breathed, "I…I need to grab a book from the library for school. I'll be right back!" He grabbed Ryo by the sleeve and dragged him to the opposite side of the library.

"Come now, Yugi," Ryo complained once they stopped, "You should know how to find books in a library on your own by high school!" The short hikari sighed.

"I don't really need a book," he confessed, "I need advice." He wore a serious look on his face, forcing a shiver to run down Ryo's spine.

"Wha… What kind of advice?" he shook.

"The perfect murder," Yugi whispered. The white-haired boy's heart froze with shock for a moment. He looked away.

"Why would I have information about something like that?" he asked without looking at Yugi. The smaller hikari shook his head.

"Come now, Ryo," he responded with his own version of a British accent, "I know what you did to Bakura." Ryo slowly turned back to Yugi. His face was sketched with utter fear and colored in nicely with shock and anger.

"…How?" he asked quietly.

"You were on edge for quite a few days," Yugi explained, "you never talked about him, and your injuries were healing without any new ones." Ryo blinked, and anger began to take over the territories of shock on his pale face.

"And no one else needs to know about it," Yugi offered, "all you need to do is tell me how you did it, and I'll completely forget about it." Ryo looked away again, and then looked at Yugi.

"Fine," he mumbled, "but for the record, it wasn't a murder. I did it under self-defense. You don't have a yami who enjoys drawing on your bare skin with a knife." He sighed.

"I used a bat," he explained, "it's important to erase the evidence that you were even present, and think up a story to justify the fact that you weren't there. That means, if you stepped in the blood pool, burn your shoes. Another important factor is to destroy the weapon. I threw my bat into the ocean. But most important, try to keep it a secret. If no one knows about it, than no one can solve it."

"That would require…" Yugi mumbled. Ryo nodded.

"Disposing the body," he finished.

"How did you do it?" The short hikari asked. The white-haired boy shook his head.

"It's best you don't know," he confessed. He turned and walked back to the table. Yugi soon followed him.

His burned with rage when he saw Anzu still talking to Yami. The hikari tapped his yami's shoulder.

"I'm ready," he said. Yami nodded.

"Where's your book?" he asked. Yugi swallowed.

"Oh, R-Ryo explained it to me. No need for the book anymore!" he lied.

"I see," Yami returned, "well then, let's go home."

* * *

Yugi sighed as he watched the television. He glanced at the time, and it read sometime around eleven. It had been quite a while since Yami had left for some business he did not feel like revealing to his hikari, and Grandpa was in the hospital after slipping in the shower and breaking his hip. He had the house to himself.

Yugi smiled and turned the television off. He ran across the hall over to his room. He opened up his closet and frowned.

The bat was gone.

He sighed and slammed the closet shut. He ran over to the kitchen. Just because Ryo used that doesn't mean he as to.

He pulled open a drawer and picked out a shiny knife. He sighed and walked out of the house.

After walking for what seemed like an eternity and a day, he finally rang the doorbell to Anzu's house. His heart thumped harder as the girl answered the door.

"Hello Yugi," she greeted, "it's a bit late to go for a walk, don't you think? Plus, my parents aren't home yet, so I have to watch my little sister. Is Yami with-" She was silenced forever by a shining knife penetrating her crimson heart.

Yugi pulled it out, and a trail of sticky red liquid followed it as Anzu's body collapsed. He sighed and walked away. Luckily, it wasn't dripping blood, so it didn't betray its master with a bright trail to follow.

He returned home, and as he walked back into the living room to think of ways to get rid of his weapon and other proof, he froze and dropped the knife.

Staring right into his eyes was another pair of purple. It was his yami.

But he was soaked in crimson, and he carried a bat covered in blood.

A lifetime passed before Yugi finally spoke.

"Yami," he asked, "where were you?" The yami looked away.

"You spending so much time with him," he mumbled.

"With whom?" the hikari asked calmly.

"The other hikari," Yami confessed. Yugi froze, but his heart soon melted. All this time, Yami thought that _he _was the one being replaced.

"I thought you loved Anzu," he confessed with a smile. Yami chuckled.

"She really was a hassle," he joked.

"But what should we do," the hikari asked, "what if they find out?"

"They won't," Yami assured, "because we no longer live here. And if we are found out, we'll do what they say." Yugi looked down, and looked into Yami's eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Yami grabbed one of his hands.

"I promise."

* * *

**A/N: UGH. It seems so rushed and weird! ****(and if you agree with me I'll know you didn't read my Author's Notes) But I've been going through a lot of personal pain lately, so it's been hard for me to concentrate on any of my stories right now. Please forgive me.**


End file.
